Episode 8222 (27th September 2013)
Plot Michelle tells Steve that she blames Carla for events at Underworld as she was the one who gave Peter her job, bit by bit. She sets off job hunting. Hayley is upbeat about Christian’s non-appearance. Owen is having trouble getting his creditors to pay him. Michelle can’t find anything at the Job Centre and bemoans her lack of qualifications. Steve is astonished to see a “For Sale” sign going up outside the Rovers. David is nervous about going to the hospital to see Nick and he and Kylie snap at each other. He promises not to forget the Vicar’s appointment at 5.00pm to discuss Lily’s christening. Tim pretends to set off for work in Birmingham with Sally still going on about Paris but he merely locks himself into his flat and settles down with several cans. Stella offers Michelle a couple of shifts behind the bar. Christian turns up at the café, only to find that Hayley is out. He sits and waits for her as Hayley and Roy enjoy a day at the park with Hope and Ruby. Carla returns from Antwerp to hear from Steve what has been going on at Underworld and storms into the factory to demand answers from Peter. Nick shows more signs of recovery when he squeezes Leanne’s hand as she talks to him. Katy is short of cash and asks Owen for a job at the Builder's Yard but with his cash flow problems he has to refuse. David is unnerved when Leanne tells him that Nick could have been listening to all their words over the past few weeks. Hayley is floored when she returns to find Christian waiting for her. She takes him up into the flat to talk. Carla asks Michelle to return to work but she refuses, saying she wasn’t valued at the factory and erupts when Carla buys her a bottle of champagne to say sorry. The vicar turns up at No. 8 but David is still at the hospital talking to a sleeping Nick and imploring him to believe that the crash was an accident. Leanne overhears his words. Christian apologises to Hayley for standing her up and tells her that he should have been the one to contact her. Apologising for lashing out at her, he asks why she has contacted him again. Michelle tells Carla that she is sick of her turning her back on her for one man after another and she’s done with her. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast *Estate Agent - Guy Warburton *Christian Gatley - Andrew Turner *ICU Nurse - Emma Matthews *Reverend Esther Warren - Morag Siller Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Nick’s room *Unknown playpark Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla's heart sinks when she hears about Michelle's dispute with Peter; and David implores a semi-conscious Nick to believe the crash was an accident. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,260,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes